


Let's Slip Away

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Butt Plugs, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompts:unusual location for a party&sex toys worn during a party





	Let's Slip Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2018 Wheel of Fornication](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/721229.html?thread=14590285#t14590285) as part of their 12th Banging Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

"I wanted to thank you, Draco, for offering your yacht for Teddy's party," Andromeda said genially. "It's lovely." 

Draco smiled as he took a sip of whisky, noting with not a little amusement that not everybody was so pleased with Draco's generosity. Across the room, Potter and his Weasley friends looked at everything with a faint air of suspicion, but they'd been tactful enough not to protest when Andromeda had announced the location of Teddy's birthday bash. "Thank you, Andromeda. We're family, after all. I thought Teddy deserved to celebrate his twenty-fifth birthday in style."

He glanced over at Teddy, a frisson of pleasure jolting through him when his eyes locked on Teddy's intense gaze. Draco's lips twitched into a smirk, his right hand sliding smoothly into his wand pocket. Next to him, Andromeda continued to sing the praises of the party, and Draco made sure to nod and hum at appropriate intervals, but he was far too focused on the birthday boy himself to pay her much mind. Teddy looked resplendent in a perfectly tailored suit done up in aubergine and cream—an early birthday gift from Draco. The colour looked just as lovely on him as Draco imagined it would. He thought he might ask Teddy to morphe his hair that colour later that night when Draco fucked him through the mattress.

Draco rubbed his thumb against the smooth hawthorn of his wand, before wrapping his fingers around it in a loving caress and triggering the spell he'd been looking forward to all night. His gaze was still locked with Teddy's, so he saw the exact moment Teddy's body registered the vibrations radiating out from the plug in his arse, his eyes going wide and his jaw clenching as he held back a moan. He'd been conversing with some of the Weasley children—Draco couldn't be arsed to learn all of their names—and Albus (all right, Draco knew who that one was at least, hard to avoid it when he was stuck to his son's side like glue) turned to him with something like concern at Teddy's reaction, his hand reaching out to grip Teddy's arm. 

Draco felt a flicker of annoyance at the touch, and then further annoyance at the fact that he was annoyed in the first place. His relationship with Teddy was nothing more than an ill-advised dalliance, after all, just something to pass the time until one or both of them came to their senses. He had no right to possessiveness or jealousy, but he flicked his wand all the same, increasing the intensity of the vibrations. Vicious pleasure bubbled in his stomach as Teddy brushed Albus off with a shrug, rose blooming high on Teddy's cheeks. He must have made some excuse, because a moment later he was walking towards Draco, his eyes wild and his gait stilted.

Draco turned to his left, surprised to note that Andromeda had moved on, leaving Draco alone where he leaned against the railing of his yacht. The ocean was a dark expanse behind him, the waves lapping against the side of the boat providing a pleasant undertone to the soft music wafting across the deck.

"Draco," Teddy said as he approached, his voice low and wrecked already. Draco's trousers felt a little tighter.

"Enjoying your party, Teddy?" Draco asked lightly. "The Persimmon Bruschetta canapé was particularly de—"

" _Draco_ ," Teddy interrupted. He was so close they were practically touching, close enough that Draco could see Teddy's blown-out pupils edging out the warm brown of his irises. "Please?"

"Now, now, Teddy. I told you I'd take care of you after your party, as long as you were a good boy for me, did I not?"

"Yes," Teddy said breathlessly. "You did."

"And does it look like your party is over?"

Teddy dutifully turned around to survey his guests, still talking and dancing and mingling. There were certainly fewer people than there'd been at the beginning of the night, but Draco would guess they had several hours more before the rest cleared off.

"No," Teddy finally replied, a petulant whine in his tone. "But more than half the party consists of Weasleys, and you know how much they all enjoy a good party. They'll be here for hours yet!"

Draco hummed, suppressing an amused smile. "Yes, that does seem likely."

Before Teddy could respond, Draco flicked his wand again, kicking up the vibrations another notch, just to watch Teddy squirm. His pretty mouth opened on a soundless moan, and Draco's cock twitched. 

"Please, Draco," Teddy begged when he finally found his voice again. " _Please_. Take me to one of the bedrooms below deck. We'll be quick. Nobody will even notice we're gone." He stepped closer as if to lean over the railing and look into the abyss, his lips a hair's breadth away from Draco's ear. "I'm so loose and open, you'll be able to bend me over and just slide right in. I'll make it so good for you, Draco. Don't you want to fuck me?"

"I thought I told you to be good. This doesn't seem like good behaviour to me." Draco tried to sound disapproving and unaffected, but he knew he missed the mark. His voice was low and shaky with lust, and he could tell by the gleam in Teddy's eye that Teddy knew just as well as Draco did that Draco was going to give in to Teddy's pleas. Draco never could hold out against Teddy for long. It was how they'd got into this mess of a relationship in the first place.

"I _will_ be good for you, Draco," Teddy said breathily, moving in for the kill. " _So_ good. Take me somewhere private and I'll show you." He paused, a flirty smile plumping his cheek. "Unless you want to do me right here. Bend me over this railing and take me in front of all our guests. I'd let you, you know."

" _Your_ guests," Draco corrected as he did his level best to suppress the wave of arousal that threatened to drag him in its undertow at the thought of claiming Teddy so publicly. It would be nothing at all to cast a privacy charm and slide into Teddy's welcoming heat, but it was far too risky, especially with Saint Potter and his ilk not thirty feet away. "I just provided the boat."

Teddy flashed him a fond smile. "And the music, and the food, _and_ the liquor, not to mention—"

"Yes, yes, all right," Draco interrupted. He didn't need to hear any more proof that Teddy had noticed just how much Draco had done for this little party, how much he clearly cared. "Hellion," he breathed out on an undertone, though he made sure it was loud enough for Teddy to hear. 

Teddy only smiled in response, and Draco relished the brief moment of relative silence. If he listened carefully he fancied he could almost hear the subtle hum of the device still vibrating deep inside Teddy's arse. He turned back towards the party, watching as the guests got steadily drunker and happier. 

"You're keyed into the wards on my private suite," Draco finally said, his voice casual as he pointedly looked away from Teddy and his flushed cheeks and lustful gaze. "Meet me there in ten minutes."

Even without looking at Teddy, Draco could sense his elation and satisfaction. 

"But I don't know how to get to your suite. You've never taken me on your yacht before."

Draco rolled his eyes at the subtle reproach and grinned, pleased and predatory. Teddy may be getting his way tonight, but that didn't mean Draco wasn't going to make him work for it. "If you want to come, I suggest you put those Auror skills of yours to use and figure it out." Draco pushed off the railing, draining the last of his whisky and relishing the familiar burn as it slid down his throat. With his free hand, he flicked his wand once more, increasing the vibrations to the highest level, his stomach clenching at the small whimper Teddy wasn't able to suppress. He glanced over his shoulder at Teddy who was looking ridiculously debauched as he clutched the railing for support. "Ten minutes, Teddy," he reminded with a shark-like smile. "I suggest you show up promptly. If you're late, I won't lay a finger on you."

With that, Draco strode away towards the bar, getting himself a much needed refill on his whisky. He sipped it slowly and counted down the minutes until he could slip away.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
